


Prince Sam's Favorite Coffee Shop

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU meme 2014 [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is surprised when Prince Sam arrives at his coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Sam's Favorite Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWaywardTexan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaywardTexan/gifts).



> Prompt: Sam/Bruce Royalty, coffee shop

Bruce arched an eyebrow when Steve stepped into his small coffee shop. The Captain of the Royal Guard glanced around as a few other guards slipped in and gently guided some of Bruce’s patrons out of the way.

Another smaller man, in royal finery stepped in. "Presenting His Royal Majesty Prince Samuel, Son of King Will.“

The next man that stepped through was clearly Prince Samuel. He strode up to the counter, eying the selection, before turning his attention to Bruce. "I hear you have the best coffee in the land.”

“I wouldn’t claim that to be true,” Bruce said.

“Nonsense, Captain Rogers is not prone to exaggeration.”

Bruce glanced over at Steve, who shrugged.

“Well, what can I get you?”

“Cafe au lait.”

“Coming right up.” Bruce went to make it and presented it to the Prince, who took a sip and smiled. 

“This is good, really good.”

“Thank you.”

With that Prince and his entourage retreated from the room.

*

Bruce was slightly less surprised when the following week the Prince and his entourage appeared again. This time he ordered caffè marocchino and they discussed the weather.

*

The third time the Prince arrived Flatt White and Bruce carefully designed a falcon of the Prince’s crest in the art. Prince Samuel declared he didn’t want to drink it, but did after declaring that Bruce should call him Sam.

*

There were several more trip and more conversations and then the death of King Will. Prince Sam did not come by for a long time. It was a month after King Will’s death when the doors banged open and King Samuel’s larger entourage entered.

“Bruce,” Samuel greeted.

“Your Highness.”

“Sam.”

“Sam.”

“Bruce, I find myself in need of your coffee more, but without the time to come down here.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I have a solution.”

“A solution?”

“Come make your coffee for me at the palace.”

“I…”

“Think about it, please.”

“I will, Sam. Is there something I can get for you?”

“A cafè mocha.”

Bruce went to fix it and then the group left.

*

Bruce considered it while training some workers. His decision was slowly made. Eventually, Bruce made his way up to the castle and presented himself.

Sam greeted him in a private audience chamber.

“I didn’t think you’d come.”

“I couldn’t stay away.”

Sam smiled and pulled Bruce into a tender kiss.


End file.
